Conventional headphones include a set of earcups joined by a headband. In some of those conventional configurations, the headband is segmented and affixed to the earcups. The segmented headband can allow for adjustment of the earcup position by moving one or more segments of the headband relative to the other segments. In other conventional configurations, the earcup is attached to a headband via an actuator such as a knob/screw or pin mechanism. In these configurations, the position of the earcup can be adjusted via the actuator (e.g., by twisting the knob/screw to loosen and then tightening after adjustment). These conventional configurations can be unwieldy. Additionally, these conventional configurations can be difficult to accurately adjust in order to provide a desirable fit for the user. While advanced designs may enable smoother earcup adjustment, these designs may not adequately control multi-dimensional adjustment of those earcups.